oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Scharp Thompson
"Ah'm just a gunslinger..." History Before Scharp was the Fastest Gun in the West he was... Johnathon Thompson was born on a date he can't remember to a family he could say the same for. The Thompson family is a proud and long line of paladins and clerics of Iomedae. A proud line which had shame brought upon it when they had to leave a member of their's behind during a mission. Glorious it was when she was rescued. And shame again when a tiefling child born months later would reveal that she did not get out of the event untouched. Scharp may had the name but a true Thompson he was not. By birth he was a bastard, hardly fit to carry the name. His life during his youth would only strengthen that fact. Arms too weak to carry a longsword and a soul too impious to gain Iomedae's blessings, Scharp failed to become accepted in his family as a paladin or cleric. He became very mindful of his appearance, wearing a heavy coat to hide his tail and wings and hat to hide his horns. Despite trying his best to fit in, all of his relatives looked down upon him, the bastard monster-spawn who's inability to call upon Iomedae's holy power only further proved that he was destined to be evil. The only person who ever treated him nicely was his mother. Looks like even bad blood doesn't stop maternal love. Scharp mother was a kind woman, a notable paladin in the family and well liked by everyone. If only she didn't birth such a son as Scharp. Her death during childbirth no that can't be right. How would I have memories of her when I was young?" Her death during a battle with demons that makes more sense... I think" disheartened the whole family. Scharp couldn't stay in the area he grew up anymore after the passing of his mother. Too many eyes looking down upon him. Scharp would spend the next part of his life traveling north, purposely forgetting as much as he could of his past. If you were to ask him where he comes from, he'd say South no matter where he is. If he was completely honest, he doesn't remember. At some point he learned how tox use a musket and got to Haven where he started his adventurer as Scharp Thompson, the Gunslinger. An Angel and a Demon protects a town During the conflict between Londorwin and Egron, Scharp was tasked by a fellow gunslinger to help protect a town close to Silverwatch from bandits who wielded the same weapons as they. Despite having an important mission the next day, Scharp agreed to assist this aging man in what seemed to be his final mission. Scharp was all too right. The old gunslinger, Bartholomew, and Scharp found themselves outnumbered, outgunned, and surrounded by bandits in an open field. The bandits found themselves outmatched as an angel and devil wielding a old fashioned revolver and high tech rifle took down bandit after bandit, the latter barely keeping up with the former. It seemed like the old gunslinger could've finished this mission by himself. It turns out Bartholomew needed help taking down the last enemy in the area, himself. The raging sandstorm cleared and Bartholomew's town was shown to already be in ruins. The old man revealed that he was corrupted, too far gone now to be redeemed. This was a final trial, a way for Bartholomew to see if he could leave the world knowing that those who would surpass him could protect it. The two drew steel and it looked like Scharp would fail him until a sudden power flowed through him. He suddenly moved fasted than his own bullet and surrounded Bartholomew with three bullets heading to his vitals, Scharp's Tiro Finale. Scharp would collapse due to blood lost and would barely wake up the next day to complete his prior mission. O'Kibo After distinguishing himself in the conflict between Egron and Londorwin, Scharp earned the right to a charter in the new world of Sheng. For around a year before the trip, Scharp almost solely spoke Shengese. He has already seen the negatives of his accent in his adventuring career, he wanted to lose his accent in Shengese. Scharp originally meant to travel to Sheng under Eiylnn but would split up and make his own group due to disagreements on how to handle slavery in the new world and militarism. Appearance Scharp's skin is tan. He wears stereotypical cowboy dusters. His head usually has a stetson on it. Personality Scharp is warm-hearted and friendly to most strangers and friends. However, he has a bad tendency to fly into rages during battle or when his old memories are brought to the surface. Friends Hikari Shiro - Formerly known as Bahl Schwarzejager, Scharp first befriended Bahl in a tavern due to a common connection to the Silverwatch incident. After their first encounter, Scharp happened to be around during all of Bahl's deaths, acting almost as an angel of death for the dragon rider. He would also be around when Bahl was kidnapped by the Crow/Tae'lana and would fail in protecting him. He would promise to rescue him eventually succeeding by bargaining for Bahl's soul with Tae'lana after it was taken from Charon. That incident would leave Bahl an amnesiac and a blank slate, which gave Scharp the chance to redeem him. Now named Hikari Shiro, White Light in Shengese, he acts as Scharp's trusted Knight of Coin. Eiylnn Gerald - Eiylnn and Scharp were both present for the adventure which started the hunt for Lyorknar-Thul. Since then, Scharp would rely on Eiylnn for her magic. Rafael Aldi - Another adventurer that followed Scharp into the prison plane to hunt down Lyorknar-Thul. Now acts as Scharp's General of O'Kibo J-Hara - Trusted friend and now Scharp's most trusted source for spells, J-Hara acts as Scharp's Magister. Azeli - Azeli is another person that can use Scharp's strange power of speed and is actually many times faster than him. She was recruited by Scharp to be her Justice in O'Kibo Enemies The Kuchiku - While Scharp does not hold any personal grudges, he supports the Chishiki's claim to Sheng Aspirations To fight the undead as a holy warrior in Iomedae's name. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character